Dos a uno
by TrixBB
Summary: Booth siente que no es justo que su hija sea tan parecida a Huesos. Faltan DIEZ días... tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo!


"Es igualita a la mamá" señaló la cajera del supermercado al observar a la pequeña hija de Booth, mientras este pagaba los víveres que acababa de descargar del coche de compras. La niña que se encontraba sentada sobre los hombros de su padre no hizo el menor caso al comentario y siguió entretenida observando todo desde la altura, una mano sujetando el cuello de papá y la otra sosteniendo un animal de peluche.

Booth sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la mujer mayor que lo atendía en el supermercado de productos orgánicos en el que Huesos y él hacían sus compras, se llamaba Rosa, era una inmigrante mexicana que empezó a trabajar precisamente al mismo tiempo en que ambos comenzaron a vivir juntos, de eso ya hacía más de cuatro años.

"Si recibiera una moneda cada vez que alguien menciona lo parecidas que son, tendría el suficiente dinero para pagar un viaje a la luna", pensó el agente. Y es que el parecido era evidente, aunque como diría Huesos era lógico que las características antropomórficas de su hija fueran similares a las suyas: piel blanquísima, cabello castaño abundante, ojos azules que cambiaban de tonalidad de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, mejillas sonrosadas, labios finos…

Pero el parecido no quedaba allí, la pequeña había demostrado ser casi tan inteligente como su madre, apenas tenía cuatro años y ya sabía leer. Además Booth había descubierto que solo leía libros de cuentos de hadas cuando estaba con él, cuando estaba sola o con su mamá prefería libros de animales o libros de ciencia para niños. También había demostrado un precoz interés por la música, tocaba el piano todo lo bien que se puede esperar para alguien con unas manos aún muy pequeñas, y gracias a la influencia de la tía Angela le encantaba la pintura, estaba fascinada con las obras de Rembrandt y Leonardo. A él le encantaba imaginar que su hija sería una artista, un espíritu libre, intuitivo, con el corazón por encima de la razón.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que sin necesidad de que Huesos hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por interesarla en temas científicos, su pequeña hija encontraba siempre el camino a la ciencia en casi todas las cosas, como cuando ayudaba a mamá en la cocina y le pedía explicaciones sobre porque el fuego hacía que los huevos se pusieran duros, o porque era necesario guardar la leche en el frío… siempre encontraba algo que despertaba su interés.

Parker les había contado que cuando la llevaba a jugar al parque le gustaba trepar en los árboles, y escuchaba muy interesada cualquier relato sobre animales, y siempre le hacía repetir la historia sobre los animales de la selva que viven sobre los árboles y que pasan toda su vida en ellos, sin tocar jamás el suelo.

Booth sonrió para si mismo, recordando que el colmo fue aquella vez que pensó que su pequeña jugaba a vestir a sus muñecas, y cuando se acercó para darle un beso, descubrió que la pequeña iba colocándoles la ropa mientras recitaba los nombres de los huesos del cuerpo humano que mamá le enseñaba cada vez que le daba un baño.

"¿Y su esposa?" le preguntó con amabilidad la cajera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, "se ha quedado en casa" contestó el agente, agachando ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de despedida. Sujetando las bolsas con cuidado de que nada cayera al suelo se dirigió a su auto, abrió la puerta de la maletera y colocó las bolsas en el interior. Luego acomodó a la pequeña en su asiento especial, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, al terminar de abrocharla le dio un beso en la frente, al que la pequeña respondió abrazándolo del cuello con fuerza y exigiéndole más besos.

Se sentó frente al volante y vio por el espejo retrovisor que su hija ya había cogido un libro de vocabulario y estaba entretenida leyendo palabras y mirando figuras, "es igualita a Huesos", suspiró y aunque amaba a su mujer más de lo que jamás pensó pudiera querer a nadie, sentía que no era del todo justo que su niña no se pareciera ni un poquito a él.

Pero el destino lo había favorecido de mil maneras y ahora tenía que confiar una vez más. Dibujó una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo al recordar que en casa lo esperaban Huesos y sus gemelos de casi siete meses, que eran físicamente su vivo retrato y con algo de suerte el parecido no se quedaría en lo físico. No pudo reprimir una carcajada, en ese caso estarían dos a uno.


End file.
